The Battle at Kyoto and the cherry blossom festiva
by Setsunafan123
Summary: Hey, finally chapter three is up, if you read the last two, then this takes place right after so please R


_**The Battle at Kyoto and the Cherry Blossom Festival**_

_As Zephyr and Setsuna walked off the train, they stopped for a drink of tea, they sat down and rested before confronting whatever they may encounter. "You're blade is dull," said Zephyr as he examined her sword. "Really, I guess I forgot to sharpen it before we left," said Setsuna, "Come on, lets go see an old friend of mine," said Zephyr as he grabbed Setsuna's arm and they left the teashop._

_They walk to an old dojo, an arrow suddenly shot from the mouth of the dragon's mouth, before Setsuna could act, Zephyr already caught the arrow with his left hand. "Moraku, come on out," Zephyr yelled, "You're tricks are old," an old person stepped from the old steps and confronted the two swordsman. "Y-You're Moraku," Setsuna said stuttering, she dropped into a deep bow, "Please, I don't need such praise," he replied. Setsuna got up and dusted off her knees. "How have you been ya old geezer?" smirked Zephyr, "Don't call the most famous sword smith and slayer of over 500,000 demons an old geezer!" yelled Setsuna._

"_Well, it looks like my reputation has gotten even into the Shinmei school hasn't it?" Moraku said heartily, "Come on in." They walked into the dojo and Setsuna looked around in amazement, they're stood over 100 swords used by the Shinmei elders, Setsuna was overwhelmed by all the swords and antiques. "You okay?" Zephyr asked, "Yeah, I'm just overwhelmed by all the swords. "You have a very rare sword there," said Moraku. "T-Thank you," Setsuna said, she almost fell into another bow but Zephyr stopped her._

"_Well, what brings you here to my dojo?" asked Moraku, "We need her sword sharpened," Zephyr said, "Well, I'll get on that right away," replied Moraku, he took her blade and went into another room with the door open, "Feel free to see the sword that you're elder sister used may years ago," said Moraku as he worked heavily on her sword. "Could I really?" asked Setsuna, "Be my guest," he replied, Setsuna grabbed the black sword with carefulness, Zephyr sat and watched as she drew her blade._

_The blade immediately fell to the ground from the weight, "Too heavy for you huh," said Moraku, "I-I'm very sorry," said Setsuna blushing from embarrassment, "Don't worry," he said, "That blade takes some getting used to, it took you're sister 3 years to fully master the blade alone." Setsuna struggled to get the sword up from the ground, "Here you are, you're blade freshly sharpened," said Moraku, Zephyr took the blade. "Here," he said, Moraku lifted the blade like it was light as a feather and yet Setsuna couldn't even lift it up, he sheathed it and put it back up for display._

"_I'm so sorry," Setsuna said, "Don't apologize, "You just need more practice, when you feel like you're ready, come back for the sword, I'll give it and you're sister's blessing to you," he said happily, "Thank you very much," Setsuna said with confidence, "Thanks, see you soon," said Zephyr, "Don't mention it," said Moraku._

_They started walking toward the city, "Wow, my blade was sharpened by the legendary Moraku himself," said Setsuna cheerfully, "I knew you would like it," said Zephyr. They reached an old village, this village was used to show tourists what an old Japanese village was like, "I will never get tired of Japanese history," said Zephyr, "It is kinda nice isn't it?" said Setsuna. They were just about to leave the ancient village when Konoka appeared to be hanging from a wooden pole._

"_Ojou-sama!" yelled Setsuna, she saw a person jump from the ground to the top of the old dojo that was in front of the village. "I have you're lovely Konoka here," said the person, "Give back Kono-chan!" yelled Setsuna, she drew her blade when the person drew a blade as well, she hastily jumped to the top of the dojo only to see that the person was woman. "I'll save you Kono-chan," said Setsuna, Zephyr drew his blade when he was stalled by another person with the tip of the blade pointed at his throat._

"_Been a long time," said Zephyr, "Sorry we have to do this, but if we don't we won't accomplish our goal," said the person. "Yeah, hate to spoil you're goal," he said as he moved quickly away, "Sakura, I can believe you're here," he said, "What if Setsuna saw you here?" "Setsuna thinks I'm dead," she said quietly. "No she doesn't, she still looks up to you, she even tried to hold you're sword," said Zephyr sternly, his eyes turned fiery red, "It doesn't matter, my mission is to kill you and my sister at all cost," she said._

_Setsuna and the person continued to spar, they clashed, when Setsuna make a huge swing, the hood was removed. It revealed a girl with short hair and was fairly tall, she used a black sword, the whole blade was black. "Don't make me fight you," Setsuna pleaded, "Don't make me laugh," said the girl, "Yeah, don't make her laugh," said a man's voice. "Who's there?" yelled Setsuna, a guy revealed himself, "Kotaku!" yelled Setsuna, "The Elder of the Wests' only son," "I'm glad you know who I am," he said, "I saw what kind of power this girl has, and I will use it on the world, and I WILL BECOME GOD!" he yelled, Zephyr jumped from his battle with Sakura and swung at Kotaku, Kotaku pulled out a huge scythe and countered Zephyr's swing, the two blades clashed together, Sakura jumped right by Setsuna's side, she looked up and looked into the eyes of her sister, "We can talk later," Zephyr talked me out of this scheme of Kotaku's," Sakura smiled, Setsuna smiled back and the black haired girl jumped in front of them, "You can betray him, but that means I have to kill you both," she said, "Listen, she is under a spell, she was hypnotized by Kotaku, we need to get her out of her trance and make sure you don't hurt her," said Sakura, "Right," said Setsuna, they both jumped into battle with the girl._

"_Why?" yelled Zephyr, "This girl has unimaginable power," said Kotaku, "I can use that to wipe out this earth!" "You're insane," said Zephyr, he and Kotaku continued to clash together, but it seemed that Kotaku had more force than Zephyr, so he always was on the defensive side, Sakura fell, her blade was sliced in two and Setsuna was faced with the girl by herself. "You can do it," Sakura said with confidence, "Yeah," said Setsuna as she and the girl clashed together. Zephyr swung but Kotaku caught his swing, he swung back and slashed his chest, blood spluttered out and Zephyr fell to his knees, "You thought you were the strongest fighter in that school?" said Kotaku, "You were wrong!" He slashed at Zephyr again at his shoulder, blood spluttered out of his shoulder, he clenched his shoulder but his chest was spilling blood._

"_You lost you pathetic excuse for a samurai," said Kotaku in triumph, "I'll keep you're body, I'll use this girl's power to control you and kill for me." Zephyr suddenly got a burst of energy, he got up and clash with Kotaku, "You will not use this girl for death and killing innocent lives!" said Zephyr sternly, he swung his blade with great force that Kotaku was pushed back, "I swore that I would protect Konoka from bastards like you," yelled Zephyr, he swung heavily at Kotaku and sliced right through his sword, "What!" he yelled, Zephyr then swung at him and sliced through his body, Zephyr was victorious._

_The girl soon got out of her trance, "What am I doing here?" she asked, "I don't know," said Sakura, "Let's head back to the temple," "Yeah, sorry if I gave you any trouble," said the girl, "Don't worry about it," said Setsuna, she struggled to keep standing, "Moraku has a gift for you before you return home," said Sakura, "Thank you," said Setsuna as she bowed, then the two girls left._

"_Kono-chan," Setsuna said quickly, she saw Zephyr standing with Konoka kneeling on the ground, "You're not hurt are you?" asked Setsuna, "No Se-chan, I'm fine," Konoka said, Zephyr-san, you're badly injured," said Konoka, "I'm fine, well, it looks like we part ways now," said Zephyr coolly, "My job is finished," "What do you mean finished?" asked Setsuna, "Headmaster-sensei hired me to defend Konoka for awhile, he suspected that people were after Konoka and didn't want you to combat this alone," said Zephyr, "The heat is off, and I must attend to my other duties, it was nice being with you while it lasted Setsuna and Konoka, I hope you're love will be everlasting," "Good bye Zephyr-kun," said Konoka, "Farewell," said Setsuna, "We will see each other again," "Yeah, we will," he said as he walked off into the sunset until he disappeared._

"_I liked him, didn't you Se-chan?" asked Konoka, "Yeah, he was good company," said Setsuna. Before they headed for the train station, they stopped by Moraku's dojo, they saw him standing there holding Setsuna's sister's blade, "Here," he said calmly, Setsuna grasped it firmly and drew the blade and held it with no problem._

"_Take good care of it Setsuna Sakurazaki," said Moraku as he walked into the dojo, "I will," she responded. "Hey Se-chan, since were in Kyoto, can we go to the annual Cherry Blossom Festival, I've always wanted to go to one," asked Konoka, "Sure Kono-chan, we'll go," smiled Setsuna. They walked together hand in hand to the festival._

_They arrived at the festival after checking into a nearby hotel, they were even lucky enough to borrow the innkeepers kimono's, but they would change into them at the festival. "I wonder what Kono-chan looks like in a kimono?" wondered Setsuna, she never saw Konoka in a kimono besides when they were kids. "Hey Se-chan, how do I look?" asked Konoka as she went outside to show Setsuna her kimono. She wore a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms and she put her hair up and also had some make-up on, her kimono made Setsuna feel a little under dressed, she wore a simple blue kimono and kept her hair the same._

"_Come on Se-chan," said Konoka, "Let's go," she clung to Setsuna's arm, Setsuna was about to tell Konoka not to make such affections in public and took her off her arm, but she didn't, she actually held her arm back and they walked inside holding each others arms._

"_What do you want to do?" asked Konoka, Setsuna didn't really know herself, there was so many attractions, she didn't know which one to take her Kono-chan to. "Ohh, can you win me that stuffed bear?" said Konoka, Setsuna could not refuse, Konoka gave her that innocent look, "Sure," She replied, and as promised, Setsuna won the bear for Konoka. "Let's get something to eat," said Setsuna, "Okay," said Konoka, she held her bear in one arm and Setsuna's arm in the other._

_They got some food and sat at a table on a small hill, "This is really delicious," said Konoka, "Yeah," Setsuna said quietly, she stared at Konoka, "Huh, something wrong Se-chan?" asked Konoka, Setsuna leaped at Konoka and hugged her tightly, tears ran down her face and they fell on the ground. "What's wrong Se-chan?" asked Konoka, "I almost lost you, you almost got hurt and I would not have seen you again, you mean the world to me Kono-chan," said Setsuna, Konoka hugged her back, "I'm glad you're here Se-chan," she said, Setsuna gave Konoka a passionate kiss as they lied there, Setsuna looked at Konoka, "I love you Kono-sama," she said, her face was blushing a deep red, "I love you too," replied Konoka, they kissed each other again not caring about their surroundings._


End file.
